<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Be The Only One With A Sibling Like This by Mickeyd58</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626618">I Can't Be The Only One With A Sibling Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyd58/pseuds/Mickeyd58'>Mickeyd58</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annoying older brother, Dick can't do anything by himself, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Tim is a pushover, Tim is a sarcastic shit, annoying younger brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyd58/pseuds/Mickeyd58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just siblings annoying each other, a cute fluff piece.</p><p>****<br/>This is 10000% self indulgent. My older sister found this photo she took of me back in high school, and this is more or less that story, lightly altered to fit these characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Be The Only One With A Sibling Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tim is 16<br/>Dick is 22</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting cross legged on his bed, Tim pulls out his planner to decide what homework he needs to get started on first.</p><p>“Ughhhh” Tim groans, he has to study for his chemistry test.</p><p>Tim’s contemplating how much time he can waste before he <em>has</em> to do this, when Dick comes barging into his room. Without looking up from his planner Tim asks, annoyed, “What do you want?”</p><p>Dick smiles, and walks over to Tim’s bed. “Don’t be like that Timmy, I just came to see what you were up to.”</p><p>Once Dick’s sitting on the edge of his bed Tim glances up at Dick, and gives him a scowl when he can clearly read Dick’s face- he wants something, and worse it’s something Dick knows Tim will know he doesn’t want to do.</p><p>“That didn’t answer my question, <em>Dick</em>.”</p><p>“I came to see if you’re busy…”</p><p>“I’m busy.” Tim deadpans, turning back to his planner, wishing he could use the force to make Dick leave.</p><p>“Homework?”</p><p>Tim gives a noncommittal hum, thinking to himself that if he can Dick to leave, and doesn’t cave and do whatever it is Dick’s beating around the bush for, he can’t procrastinate for about four hours before he’ll start feeling anxiety. Six hours if he can sneak a pot of coffee from the kitchen.</p><p>“Big project?”</p><p>Tim hesitates, he knows that there’s a wrong answer here, and that unfortunately also happens to be the truthful one.</p><p>Tim looks back at Dick, letting the distrust he’s feeling show, “Not exactly. But I have plenty to do for school.”</p><p>Dick just hums, nodding his head, giving Tim’s statement the bare amount of recognition he can.</p><p>“Dick, just tell me what you want so I can tell you no already and I can get back to my work.”</p><p>“How do you know you’ll want to say no?” Dick jests.</p><p>Tim sends Dick a look that says <em>really?</em></p><p>“Oh, come on Timmy, it’s not even a big deal!”</p><p>Tim’s face doesn’t change, as he resolves to wait his brother out.</p><p>“Fine! Damnit Timmy you’re the worst!” Dick throws his hands up, standing up. “I just wanted you to see if whatever you were doing could be done downstairs?”</p><p>Tim quirks up an eyebrow, “Why?”</p><p>“Because I want to spend time with you Timmy!”</p><p>“Uh huh. And if I concede to do what I’m doing downstairs, what are you going to be doing?”</p><p>Dick turns his face away as he mumbles out his answer.</p><p>“Dick, you know I didn’t understand that. I speak five languages, choose one and clearly articulate to me your answer.”</p><p>“UGH. I said I’m going to be watching tv.”</p><p>Tim smirks, “And you can’t do that by yourself?”</p><p>Dick turns to glare at Tim. “You know the answer to that.”</p><p>Tim laughs tauntingly, “I do, and we both know the answer is yes. I know for a fact that you can and have watched tv by yourself.”</p><p>“Timmy!” Dick whines, not unlike a toddler.</p><p>Tim sighs, “Dick why are you so utterly incapable of doing things by yourself? Yesterday you made me go with you to the gas station because you wanted to “spend time with me”. And that was literally all we did, it was literally just getting gas, you didn’t even need me!”</p><p>“Yeah, but-”</p><p>“And let’s not forget last week when I spent an hour on the phone with you so we could catch up while you were in San Francisco last week <em>before</em> you were supposed to fly home. And the only reason you let me off the phone was because Kori was calling you!”</p><p>“I know, but she’s off world, it’s hard for her to make those calls.” Dick defends, still whining.</p><p>“Oh, I know. Because five minutes later you called me complaining how your call was disconnected. And then you made me stay on the phone with you FOR ANOTHER TWO HOURS.” Tim throws his hands up dramatically to drive home just how ridiculous it was.</p><p>Picking back up before Dick can interrupt, Tim goes on, “Like you literally wouldn’t let me off the phone, not when I was trying to eat before patrol, and not even while I was gearing up for patrol! You talked to me about how you think some of your favorite cereal brands must have changed their production methods because they’re not as good anymore! The only reason I didn’t have to stay on the phone with you for your entire flight is because B told you off.”</p><p>“I just don’t like doing things alone Timmy, especially when you’re here and free!”</p><p>“I’m not free.” Tim tries to say harshly, but even to his own ears he can tell there’s barely any heat behind his words, more humor and amusement.</p><p>Dick must too because he starts pouting, making puppy dog eyes at Tim.</p><p>“Come on Timmy, pretty please!”</p><p>Tim glares icicles at Dick holding the silence for a few moments before-</p><p>“FINE.” Tim angrily yells at Dick, “But don’t make this think that I like you or that I’m going to enjoy this.”</p><p>Dick does two flips to get himself to the door, cheering out happily.</p><p>“Come on Timmy you’ll love it, you like this show!”</p><p>Channeling all of his disbelief into his words Tim questions, “Oh really?”</p><p>“Yeah! It’s the new episode of Gossip Girl!” Dick calls out, already out the door.</p><p>Tim yells after Dick, zipping his backpack up again, “I DON’T EVEN LIKE THAT SHOW.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dick’s sprawled out on the couch, a box of cereal in one hand, beer in the other when he looks over at his brother. He pulls out his phone to snap a picture before he starts talking.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing Timmy?”</p><p>Tim looks up from his open textbook and back down, “Studying?” Tim had actually pulled out the homework he has to do just to spite Dick, can’t let him have his cake and eat it too.</p><p>Dick snorts, “I mean obviously, but why is there a book on your head? And who sits like that!?”</p><p>Tim looks back at Dick, “Hey, listen here <em>Dick</em>, you bullied me down here. You said I didn’t have to watch the show, and you just refuse to exist in a space by yourself when you could corner me in here with you.”</p><p>“I didn’t bully or corner you, I didn’t even hug you when I came in!”</p><p>“Yeah, because you’re emotional manipulator and bully. You manipulated me into feeling grateful before you harassed me and used puppy dog eyes to get your way.”</p><p>In a mock scandalized voice Dick feigns offense. “Why Timothy Drake, I would never deploy such effective, sneaky, and ingenious tactics on anyone, let alone my favorite little nerd!”</p><p>Tim just glares at Dick, trying to hide the smile that’s threatening to break out.</p><p>Dick laughs, rolling over on the couch so he can more effectively point and laugh at Tim. Not long after Tim breaks, and he smiles and laughs along with Dick at themselves.</p><p>Settling down as his show comes back on, Dick gives Tim one last pointed look, “I still stand by what I said, who sits like that and can study like that?”</p><p>“Well, I need to be able to read both pages of my textbook, and have it supported enough that when I want to write something into my notes out my notebook I can.” Tim defends.</p><p>“Okay, but why not like on the table next to you?”</p><p>Tim looks back and forth from the table to Dick a couple of times before shrugging his shoulders. “Can’t change it now, I’m comfortable like this.”</p><p>Dick rolls his eyes and huffs and turns back to Serena and Blair scheming, and Tim goes back to studying. They both think to themselves <em>I have such a weird brother</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyone else have siblings like this? We're 25 and 31 and she still does this to me lol.</p><p>Also Gossip Girl was still airing in 2012 (when my memory happened), it was the last season. My sister made me watch it with her every week even though I had never watched any other episode from any season. She didn't even live at home at the time, but she didn't want to pay for cable. So like clockwork she was always there to harass me into watching it with her lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>